Fairytale I - Growing Pains
Details Walkthrough Beginning the Quest Talk to Martin the Master Gardener (you must not have pickpocketed him recently or he won't talk to you). He's walking around the pig pen north-west of the bank in Draynor Village. He'll mention that his Mister Lincoln roses haven't been doing as well as they used to, and he suspects something's wrong. He wants you to ask the other members of G.A.G. (Group of Advanced Gardeners) if they're having the same problems he's having. Gathering Info You can choose any of the gardeners near the farming patches (allotments, hops, trees or fruit trees—anywhere you could pay a farmer to watch your crops) around RuneScape. You need to talk to 5''' of them. Ask if they are a member of the Group of Advanced Gardeners. The easiest ones to reach are the those north of Catherby; next to the bar in Port Sarim, behind the cabbage patch (reachable via explorers ring) ; south-east of Falador; north-east of Lumbridge and behind Lumbridge Castle; if you have no weapons or armour then off to Entrana to Francis; and if you've done Ghosts Ahoy, teleport by Ectophial and go west to Lyra. There is also a patch over near Rimmington (NOTE: The Gardener at the Varrock tree spot isn't a member of G.A.G. if you have a tree planted there). All of them say the same thing: They've been having trouble with poor crops. They all have different explanations of what's wrong, though. However, the last person you ask will have a more interesting explanation. He or she will suggest maybe the fairies have something to do with it. While it does seem to be a bit fantastical, that would only be if it weren't for the fact that you know a few of them. Go back to Draynor, and talk to Martin again. After telling him about the different ideas,go get your Dramen Staff or Lunar Staff and head south-east to Zanaris. Trouble in Zanaris Head to the Fairy Queen's chamber. It's just south of where you enter the city, in the room with the Slayer master. However, something's wrong. The queen herself is missing, and instead, someone called the Fairy Godfather is here instead. He'll tell you that the queen has fallen to some sort of illness. She's under the care of Fairy Nuff. To find the queen, head west and go to the room to the north just past the windmill. Talk to Fairy Nuff, and she'll tell you the details of the queen's illness and give you a symptoms list to take to a wizard named Zandar Horfyre. Investigating the Illness Walk or teleport to Falador, and from there head west and enter the Dark Wizards' Tower. Head up to the top floor, and talk to Zandar. He'll take the symptom list and then suggest you talk to Malignius Mortifer. He can be found east of the Crafting Guild and directly south of Falador, along with four elemental wizards. Talk to him, and he'll tell you he could probably help but wants something from you first. He wants a skull from a grave near Draynor manor. Go to the manor and around to the back (north side, inside the fence). Dig up the grave there. If you need a spade, there's one that respawns in the manor. If you have given a spade to a Tool Leprechaun, theres a farming patch near the graves where you can collect it. Magic Secateurs Once you have the skull, go back to Malignius and give it to him. He'll tell you that the queen's problem has to do with a creature called a Tanglefoot. To kill it, you need to enchant a pair of secateurs to turn them into magic secateurs. To do this, Malignius will tell you to get three or four items. These are different for everyone, so you cannot just get any combination of the following items. You '''must get the items assigned to you. The requested items may include items from the list below. Warning: Ghasts in Mortmyre swamp will eat any foodstuff you carry. If one of the required items is edible, there is a risk that you may lose it. *Avantoe (see Herblore) *Baby blue dragon scales (blue dragon lair in traverly dungeon) *Baby dragon bones (kill any baby dragon) *Blue dragon scale (see Herblore) *Supercompost (see Farming, it doesn't seem to work with just 3 supercompost) *Grapes (respawn in Cooking Guild and the V.T.A.M./pheonix gang lair or dropped by Guards) *Raw Cave eel (see Fishing) *Charcoal (buy in Tai Bwo Wannai Village or Shilo Village) *Crushed gemstone (from failing to cut an opal, jade, or red topaz, or smashing one with a hammer the [[27 January] 2009 update]) *Edible seaweed (from Fishing Trawler or from killing rock crabs or rock lobsters) *Fat snail (from the purple snails without pointy shells in Mort Myre) *Irit leaf (see Herblore) *Jangerberries (you can grow them with Farming or find them west of Yanille) *Jogre bones *King worms (from the swamp near the Grand Tree in the Gnome Stronghold or in Taverley) *Lime (buy from Heckel Frunch in the Grand Tree) *Mort Myre Fungi (use your silver sickle (b) near the logs in Mort Myre) *Mort Myre pear (use your silver sickle (b) near the bushes in Mort Myre) *Mort myre stem (use your silver sickle (b) near the downed branches in Mort Myre) *Nature talisman *Potato cactus (see Herblore) *Proboscis (see Tai-Bwo Wannai Cleanup) *Red spider's eggs (see Herblore) *Red vine worms (dug up in McGrubbor's Wood west of Seers' Village) *Slimy eel (see Fishing) *Snapdragon (see Herblore) *Snape grass (see Herblore) *Uncut diamond *Uncut ruby *Unopened oyster (see Fishing) *Volencia moss (near the mining site in Karamja. See also: Jungle Potion) *White berries Beware! Items of food will rot as you make your way through the swamp. It is advised to bring more than 1 of your desired consumables. When you are finally ready, grab the 3 items Malignius told you to get, your Amulet of Ghostspeak, Druid pouches, and secateurs, and go to the Mort Myre Swamp. Walk south until you find the Grotto Tree, and talk to the Nature Spirit. He'll bless your secateurs, at which point they'll take on a green glow. Killing the Tanglefoot Head back to Zanaris. Bring your armour and food. Head south-east from the bank to the mysterious ruins of the Cosmic altar. (You can take a shortcut if your Agility is 46, and a better one if it's 66.) At one side of the room is an opening you can climb through. The Gatekeeper there will try to stop you, but when you tell him what you're up to, he'll let you through. Inside will be a bunch of Baby tanglefoots, and at the end of the tunnel will be a large level 111 Tanglefoot, in a chamber. Approach it. Note: if you have Protect from Melee, this is an excellent time to use it. Wield your magic secateurs to kill it. Make sure you are wielding them or you will not attack! Grab the Queen's secateurs that the tanglefoot drops. Head back to the Fairy Godfather, and give them to him to finish the quest. Rewards *2 Quest Points *Magic secateurs (increases Farming-yields by 10% when harvesting allotments, herbs and hops) *3,500 experience *2,000 experience *1,000 experience SPECIAL NOTE: Some other sites may tell you that you get a reward if you wait for Martin the Master Farmer in Draynor to grow his crops. THIS IS NOT TRUE. It is advised however at this point that you talk to him about the quest to get him to plant his crops. About 5 minutes after that, you will be able to start Fairytale II - Cure a Queen. Music Music tracks unlocked: None See also *Lost City *Nature Spirit *Fairytale II - Cure a Queen Trivia * This quest goes by several similar names in RuneScape: ** 'Fairytale I - Growing Pains' in the Quest Journal control panel. ** 'Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains' in the game window, when you click on the Quest Journal entry. ** 'A Fairy Tale Part I - Growing Pains' in the Knowledge Base. * One of the GAG members you talk to will blame the crop failures on the fact that there simply hasn't been enough rain lately- probably a reference to the fact that it never rains in Runescape. * When talking to "Dantaera" (possibly all the npcs) about what is happening to the crops, if she is the 5th and final person you ask she says "think it though" instead of "think about it though". Minor speech over look. * When first talking to Martin he replies to you saying "Now that I think about it, you're right!" with "I know. Depressing, isn't it?". This a line from Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy that is said by Marvin the android. Martin's name is also a play on Marvin. Fairy Tale Part I